<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Got Me, Flying High by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881171">You've Got Me, Flying High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens'>JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, M/M, Sex, Sex Swing, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>911 Kink Bingo -</p><p>Sex Swing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Kink Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've Got Me, Flying High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>You've Got Me, Flying High</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck and Eddie really didn't need to spice up the sexual aspect of their relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A handjob here, a blowjob there, some humping, and grinding almost everywhere that they could get away with it. Both penetration, and non penetration alike when alone. It was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck wasn't complaining and neither was Eddie. Once they'd gotten around to sex after finally getting together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When one wasn't in the mood, which was kinda rare but happened, they simply took care of themselves. No harm no foul. Open communication. Understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that didn't mean they didn't want to or weren't willing to try something new though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when the opportunity arose as they were out at this one club they thought about it and took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're sure you want the gold room?" The person in charge asked as they eyed Buck and then Eddie before smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I mean, 's probably the best one right?" Buck said looking at Eddie for backup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie wasn't sure though. "Well, I mean. This is our first time at a place like this. What would you recommend?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't know you personally so that's a hard guess. But, I know one that's pretty popular amongst those still fresh into trying things. And trust me. Gold might not be your color or scene." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looked at Buck. The club was a two part establishment. They didn't usually take non-members into the back but the bartender had offered them the choice and here they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll go with that one then." Buck nodded and found Eddie's arm around him as Buck then did the same to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a feeling you'll like it." He smiled and guided them back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd only had a single beer each and danced closely on the dance floor in the public part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here you are. $25 to start. $50 more if things get messy or you break anything. Have fun." With that they were handed a key that matched the room symbol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked to each other with one biting his lip as the other wet his action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not too late to go home." Eddie said to Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Eddie shook his head. "Just making sure you're good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Thanks. Are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect." Eddie nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you are." Buck smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie chuckled at that. "Come on. I'm curious. And I know you are too." Eddie took the key and opened the door to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simple place. A four poster bed with silver sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the chest to the side and the cabinet drew their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What really got their attention though wasn't visible from the door. They had to first step inside in order to see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A metallic frame with dark flat leather held up by chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where do we begin?" Buck asked, ready to follow his lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- might have an idea or two." Eddie said, looking at the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd ditched most all of their clothes and looked about the items laid out before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck had chosen to put on a chest harness. It was like an inverted form of what they usually wore for rescues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't be for support though, just mainly for setting the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie had gone with nothing but two on his biceps. They were both admiring the looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever used handcuffs or rope during sex before?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiled at that. "Yeah. A few times. On both ends." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's- we're doing that later." Eddie nodded, intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I kinda wanted to go with just the elephant in the room." Buck nodded towards the sex swing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's pretty loud." They walked over from besides the bed nearly attached to each other side by side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Set up beside the swing was a standing metal table with various items and different lubes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted me on it? Or were you thinking about it?" Eddie asked as they stood before it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck tested it by pushing down with weight on his palm. It should hold either of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of Eddie laying there mid air as he took him and gave Eddie what he wanted was hot. But Buck also wanted it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I was thinking about it, yeah. But, I'll go first." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First. As in Eddie could be next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck wanted to have him on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looked amused at the prospects of that. "I could get behind that." He nodded. "Okay then. You first Buck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was now on the thing after clambering up backwards with Eddie kissing him as he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The contraption held shaking a bit with him supported fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Eddie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the next second Buck was pulling him closer with one of his legs and stole a kiss back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Buck bit his lip at their pulling away with him nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were parts of it where you could attach your partner, to restrain them, but they didn't use them, neither wanted that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Eddie ran his hand down Buck's leg as he kissed up from his stomach to his chest. Stopping and detouring to each of his tattoos as he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hummed and moaned agreeably with each action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie finally made his way up part Buck's neck and to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit it as Buck's hands were on his back, needing to touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close your eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Buck nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later he felt a cold sensation before it started moving, ghosting up his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was interesting once he got past the suddenness of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie used it on the inside of his thighs and it then traveled up his side before finding his arm too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" Buck asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open your eyes Buck." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie saw the eyes he loved waking up to every morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Buck smiled, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Eddie asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It looks like something a villain in a movie would use. But it felt really nice though." Buck laughed and touched it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. It's supposed to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna fuck me now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that an order? Or are you asking?" Eddie asked him. "One's kinda hot, but the other could be arranged too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to fuck me. That's an order." Buck raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie let out a breath and licked his lips. "Yes sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck watched him move to put the thing back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a second to try warming this up a little." Eddie said as Buck could guess what he was doing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Thanks." Buck nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looked over at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looked down right tempting laid out like that just then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie came back after nearly a minute to start prepping Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't be too cold now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck felt as Eddie's fingers entered him at first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed the lube wasn't nearly as shockingly cold as it could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his hands was on one of the chains past his head as the other found Eddie's arm as it worked him. Buck felt the movement of Eddie's muscled forearm as he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still good Buck?" Eddie asked him while looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Little hard to wait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be good. Let me take care of you." Eddie told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. You always do Eds." Buck truly meant it. Both in their personal and professional relationships Eddie was right there besides him. He worked to make sure he was there for Eddie too, every step of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, you look good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie used his other hand to take hold of Buck's harness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. That's what that was for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was bent up to moan into a kiss as Eddie's fingers worked their magic making him jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he wasn't holding on and Eddie weren't there to catch him he might have fallen off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm ready Eddie. Fuck me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Planning to." Eddie teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He added lube on to the condom he'd put on moments earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Buck felt as he slid in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie's hand was on Buck's side as the other was touching his dick that was already leaking but hadn't gotten as much attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie's strokes and thrusts were deliberately timed in sync. He added a like pressure on the up strip and angled his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Eddie!" Buck shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too much?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Keep going." Buck nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was getting closer. He'd been hard from the get go but playing with Buck earlier was really hot too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck trusted him, and allowed Eddie to make him feel good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was great at that. He knew what Buck liked and Buck knew what did it for him. They did everything for the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddie." Buck moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie found Buck's hand on him pulling him closer. He was coming inside of Buck now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buck." Eddie spoke into his arm heatedly as he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was close behind as Eddie continued to thrust through his own orgasm and striped his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie ended up leaning them back onto the swing to make sure Buck didn't fall in their haze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came down from their high slowly, still joined together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their breaths slowed finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was something else." Buck breathed into a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It was freaking great." Eddie nodded into Buck's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard the telltale beep of their watches by their clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Buck got down on shaky legs and was back fully they made it to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now past 1am. They had a shift in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like we'll need a rain check on round two." Eddie said, more like a promise for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Let's get outta here. I'm missing our bed right about now." Buck said as they finished getting dressed and followed the instructions besides the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They excited the room and found the same guy from before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it you gentlemen had a good time." He asked with a smile at the slightly mussed hair each was sporting, along with their shared looks at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. We did. You were right about the room." Buck nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the advice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We live to do it. Goodbye gentlemen." He nodded and took the key from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck and Eddie made their way to the jeep. It got better mileage than the truck and Buck has planned on cutting himself off after his first beer only having one and a half at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went home. Christopher would be asleep and Carla wouldn't tease them as much knowing they were having a date night together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she would make note of their hair though before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd get into bed just before 2am and have enough time for both shut eye and to wake up and make breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck came to wrap himself around Eddie's back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go to sleep Buck." Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hard to do when I'm thinking of you in that sex swing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I can feel you." Eddie pushed back into his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're up for going back, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely. But it could be a while. Might get busy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Buck yawned. "I can wait. 'S long as I got you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nosed into Eddie's neck below his hairline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Buck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Night Eddie." Buck yawned quickly behind him with his breath ghosting across Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a good night. Unwound and had fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd be up and refreshed in the morning. But first, they slept.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>